


Want to Be Alone!

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Funny, Gay Sex, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Love Hotels, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama had been together for a long time, a really long time. With that, it soon became the time when they mutually agreed that they wanted to "do it". The only problem was, everything seemed against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Be Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this happened...  
> it was fun to write! I like to think about these to dorks trying to do it and they just cant get a break.

"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered under his breath as Kageyama left small kisses down his neck. Kageyama looked serious but moved slowly and was very gently. After being together for so long, this was the first time they were actually going to _do it_ together.

Or so they thought. 

Kageyama had his hands under Hinata's shirt and almost fully had the shirt off him, until they heard a loud "onii-chan!!!" and the sound of running foot-steps. Kageyama quickly got off Hinata's bed and sat on the other side of the room. Hinata straightened out his shirt and tried to act casual by reading a volleyball magazine, which was upside down. 

"Onii-chan!" they heard again and the door slammed open with Natsu in the doorway. 

"Natsu! Isn't it too late for you to be up?" Hinata scolded and put down the magazine. Kageyama was still sitting by himself quietly and watched the two siblings. 

"I was trying to sleep, but I heard noises and got scared." Natsu told Hinata and climbed onto the bed with him.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm sure everything is fine." Hinata reassured her. 

Natsu looked at him and nodded hesitantly. "Can you tuck me back in?" She asked and jumped into his arms. 

Hinata agreed and carried Natsu back to her room.

Kageyama stood up from his place after they left and picked up all his things. When Hinata came back to the room, Kageyama glared at him. 

"I thought you said no one was home, dumbass!" He yelled as he looked at him.

"No, I said that my mom wasn't home. I thought Natsu would be sleeping." Hinata said back to him. 

Kageyama clenched his fists as he looked at Hinata but just proceeded to walk out of his bedroom. 

"What? That's it?" Hinata whined as he watched Kageyama walk down the hallway. 

"Come to my house tomorrow after practice. My parents won't be home until later." Kageyama said back aggressively and left. 

Hinata nodded to himself and went back to his room, sighing.

* * *

 

"Nn... Kageyama..." Hinata said aloud softly. It was after practice and as Kageyama said, they were at his house because his parents weren't home. He had successfully gotten Hinata's shirt off, and at some point Hinata took his off as well. Kageyama slowly ran his hands over Hinata's chest until it reached the waist of Hinata's pants. 

"You're sure you're ready to do this?" Kageyama asked again before moving any further. Hinata looked at him, his face already flushed, and he nodded. Kageyama got more excited at the thought that they were finally going to do it.

Or so they thought, again.

Kageyama nearly had slid Hinata's pants past his hips, but then they heard the front door open and close loudly. 

"Tobio, I'm home early." Kageyama's mother yelled out as she walked into the house. 

Kageyama and Hinata quickly separated from each other and scrambled to put their clothing back on. 

"Can't we ever be alone?" Kageyama said irritably as he put back on his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, Kageyama." Hinata said from the bed as he slipped his pants back up. 

Kageyama sighed but looked at him. "It's not your fault." He told him and walked over to sit on the bed. He looked down at his lap and sighed again. "But we have to do something or I'm going to die." He said and clenched his fists again. 

"I know, I feel the same." Hinata said and leaned on Kageyama's shoulder. "We'll figure something out." He said and smiled up at him. Kageyama nodded and leaned down to kiss Hinata lightly on the forehead, which made him blush a little. 

* * *

 

The next day after school Kageyama and Hinata sighed as they sat together in the gym, waiting for practice to start. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Tsukishima said as he walked into the gym. "Does the King have a problem he can't deal with?" He said with a shit eating grin. 

Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima and frowned. "Shut up," he mumbled to him angrily. 

Hinata then sat up brightly with an idea. "Hey, Tsukishima!" He said and jumped up to face Tsukii. "You're gay, right?" He asked him innocently.

Tsukishima looked back at him with a horrified expression. "Are you serious?" He said, caught off guard.

Hinata looked at him and tilted his head, confused. He knew he had caught Tsukii and Yamaguchi holding hands on the way home from practice and even making out behind the club room building. 

"Why do you ask?" Tsukishima said to him annoyed and rolled his eyes a little. 

"How are you able to be alone with Yamaguchi. To... You know..." Hinata told him and trailed off a little.

Kageyama stood up and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Oi! Don't ask that!" He said as he looked at Hinata, who was confused. Tsukishima looked at both of them and bursted out laughing. 

"Is The King and his tiny boyfriend having problems being alone to have sex?" Tsukishima said and kept laughing at them. Hinata and Kageyama both looked down at their feet and nodded slowly while blushing brightly. 

Tsukishima looked at both of them and continued to laugh. "Since you both seem ridiculously lost, might I recommend a Love Hotel." He said to them as he tried to calm his laughter before the rest of the team asked him what was going on. 

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other after they heard him.

"Those are in the city," Kageyama said looking at Hinata.

"There is no school tomorrow anyways," Hinata said back to him.

"We'll go after school!" They yelled out in unison and their faces brightened up.

Tsukishima shook his head at them and turned to walk away and start practicing. 

* * *

 

"Kageyama, we should of at least changed out of our school uniforms before coming here..." Hinata said, worried as they walked into what was their room. 

"Why does it matter?" Kageyama said and put down his bag. 

"Because they'll know we're only in high school..." He said and followed Kageyama to set down his bag. 

Kageyama walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He tapped the space next to him for Hinata to join. "I don't think anyone cares as long as they get money." He told him. Hinata sat down next to Kageyama but sat a little bit away from him. 

"What's the matter with you? We're here for a reason so why are you so far away?" Kageyama yelled out as he looked at Hinata. Hinata jumped a little and slowly moved to sit closer to Kageyama.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Hinata asked innocently as he looked at him. 

"Of course I do, I knew what to do since the first time we tried this." Kageyama said to him. 

Hinata nodded and jumped forward to hug Kageyama tightly. "I trust you," he said softly and nuzzled against his chest. 

Kageyama put his hand on the side of Hinata's face and brought his face up to look at him. He blushed slightly but leaned to kiss Hinata.

Hinata was surprised a little at first but kissed him back confidently. He slowly put his arms around Kageyama's neck and kept kissing him. Kageyama held Hinata's waist and gently pinned him onto the bed. He continued to kiss him but soon pulled away and looked at him. Hinata was blushing furiously, which made Kageyama excited. He moved his hand's to the bottom of Hinata's shirt and slowly pulled it off. Hinata copied him and pulled off Kageyama's shirt for him.

"No one barging in and stopping us," Kageyama said laughing as he looked at Hinata. Hinata giggled a little and nodded. Kageyama slowly moved his hands and put them at the waist of Hinata's pants. He slid them down slowly and discarded them to the side. 

"Already Kageyama?" Hinata said as he looked at him. 

Kageyama shook his head in response. "First, I have to prepare you." He told him and spread his legs apart slowly. Hinata nodded and watched him. Kageyama hesitated at first, but slowly slid one finger into Hinata. 

"Ah.. Nn.." Hinata said aloud in discomfort. "That... Doesn't feel good at all... Feels weird." He told Kageyama softly.

"I have to," Kageyama said back to him and started moving his finger inside him. "You don't want to get hurt and not play volleyball." He said to him. 

Hinata nodded but covered his face, embarrassed by what he was doing. Kageyama kept moving his one finger and slowly added another inside Hinata. 

"Kageyama..." Hinata whined a little as he felt his fingers. Kageyama ignored him but soon deemed Hinata was okay. He removed his fingers and started undoing his own pants.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama repeated and he discarded his own pants. Hinata looked back at him and nodded. Kageyama nodded back and positioned himself in front of Hinata. 

He lifted one of Hinata's legs and then slowly entered into him.

"Ahh~ Kageyama..." Hinata moaned softly but quickly covered his mouth. Kageyama fully entered into Hinata and looked at him. Hinata knew he was going to ask if he was okay again, so he just nodded his head again slowly. 

"I'm going to move now." Kageyama said as he saw Hinata was okay. He slowly almost removed himself from inside Hinata but then quickly moved into him again.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned aloud again in response. Kageyama started moving in and out of him faster which caused Hinata to moan more out loud. 

"Kageyama... Feels good..." He moaned out almost incoherently. He held onto Kageyama's back tightly and ran his nails against his skin.

"Hinata..." Kageyama moaned under his breath and kept moving in and out of him faster. He spread apart Hinata's legs more and thrusted deeper into him.

"Ah!" Hinata said out loud. "K-Kageyama..." He moaned, starting to feel really good. "Like that..." He told Kageyama and dug his nails into his back. 

Kageyama nodded and kept moving as Hinata wanted. He held Hinata's hips and moved them down more on his member. 

"Kageyama... I'm going to come!" Hinata moaned out after a while. Kageyama kept moving inside him but after a few more thrusts, Hinata came against his abdomen. He tightened around Kageyama's member as he came fully onto himself. Kageyama tried to keep moving but soon came as well inside of Hinata.

"Ah~~" Hinata moaned out softly as he felt Kageyama come inside of him. Both of them stayed holding each other and panting heavily. 

"Are you still okay?" Kageyama asked him between breaths. Hinata nodded and giggled. 

"That was great, Kageyama." Hinata told him,smiling, and nuzzled against his neck. 

"The one time I will actually thank Tsukishima for something," Kageyama said to Hinata, which he nodded in reply.

Hinata hugged Kageyama happily and they stayed together the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback please!


End file.
